


Trick or Treat

by fanfictioniwrite



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Law needs to learn to socialize, Luffy will teach him, M/M, Sanji cares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, Zoro is Choppers dad, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioniwrite/pseuds/fanfictioniwrite
Summary: Sanji and Zoro take Chopper trick-or-treating for their first Halloween together.Luffy gets to be a pirate for one day and Law makes use of his scrubs. Better yet – this happens to be their first date.(Modern AU, ZoroSanji and LawLuffy)





	1. Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is a cute twoshot I wrote for Halloween, starring our favourite Strawhats.  
> It'll also be part of a longer, multichapter story I've written, called Serendipity.  
> You can check it out if you'd like but this can be read on its own as well.  
> The setting is Sanji and Zoro have just started unofficially dating, while Luffy is slowly making his way into Law's heart.  
> Now onto the story. ^^

 

**Costumes**

 

Sanji wondered through the streets absent-mindedly, taking appreciative glances at the mélange of orange, yellow and red. It was nearly the end of October and autumn was present everywhere – from the colourful leaves, to the chilly wind that made him shiver a little to the Halloween decorations.

There were various cinnamon candles, pumpkin lanterns and even skeleton ornaments scattered throughout the city streets.

The cook smirked, he'd always been one to enjoy the holidays. He could debate why – perhaps it came as an occupational thing since he'd get to prepare seasonal dishes.

This time around though…there was something special about autumn. The air appeared clearer, the various shades of the trees more vibrant and for the first time since he was twelve he was actually excited about Halloween.

 _"_ _Seems just like you be excited about a girly ass thing, ero-cook,"_ Zoro mocked when he'd stupidly shared his thoughts out loud.

Still, the words lacked bite and he could see Roronoa smirk a little, as though their little banter sessions made him happy.

 _"_ _What about chopper?"_ Sanji asked to which Zoro had promptly looked away, the way he always did when he couldn't convey emotions into words.

 _"_ _He used to love Halloween when he was really small…back when Tashigi and I-"_

The words hung in the air awkwardly and the chef bit his lip, opting to change the topic.

Now though he was going through town, on a mission. A sudden idea sprouted in his chest like a weed and no matter how much he wanted, he couldn't tear it away.

In the end it was decided – they were going to celebrate Halloween, regardless of what the Marimo had to say about it.

 

**xxx**

 

Sanji stood before the window screen of a large, decoration shop and briefly debated if he should enter. He'd always been on the prideful side and something told him buying not one but _four_ costumes, one of them for a kid, was bound to get some raised eyebrows.

"How may I help you, sir?" the shop assistant, _Keimi_ , as the name tag read asked when she noticed how lost he appeared.

The chef quickly explained, for once omitting his usual praise for the beautiful lady before him.

Keimi's lips stretched into a warm smile which brightened the whole shop,

"I think we have just what you need," she promised, taking his pale hand and dragging him towards the rows of different costumes.

 

**xxx**

 

To say Chopper was excited two hours later would be understatement of the year.

"Sanji, you're SO cool!" he cried out, bouncing on his feet as he clung onto the Halloween costume the blonde had just handed to him.

Zoro seemed stunned, unable to even comment. He was stilling sitting on his bed in his room, one remaining grey eye wide in bewilderment,

"You…really shouldn't have," he whispered after an unnaturally long pause, "But thank you."

Sanji felt something flutter in his chest, a wave of warmth washing over him. He couldn't get past the pure gratitude in the other's voice, how damn _happy_ he looked.

Not only that but surprised as well, as though he wasn't used to people treating him nicely. It made the chef frown, he'd been the same way but as he was slowly starting to realize – things were changing. He may not have had the best biological family, sure, but he had Zeff and now, with Zoro and Chopper around it almost felt like he had a family of his own. Sure, they weren't there yet, but it felt nice, offering a long forgotten sense of security to Sanji.

"Come on, Chopper, try it on!" he insisted, shooting the six-year-old an encouraging look.

"Okay! I'll go to the bathroom and change!" the kid said, smiling brightly at them before running away.

Sanji then turned to Zoro himself, opting to sit next to him as the old bed creaked under their combined weight.

The scene of their first kiss, a mere week ago, flashed before his eyes – Roronoa being only centimetres away, hot breath dancing over his lips. And then his lips, a little chapped but welcomed... the way his tongue clashed against his. The contact had been unexpected and playful, like a breath of fresh air after being locked inside for too long.

The blonde cleared his throat, retrieving back to reality once the memory lost its grip on him,

"Here, I got one for you too, _moss for brains_ ," he offered, the insult was slowly turning into a loving pet name,

The look of shock on Zoro's face deepened - some strange emotion, caught between surprise and faint embarrassment. Then, much to Sanji's surprise things escalated further as his sides turned a pleasant red colour.

The cook couldn't help but grin at him – who knew this fearsome man could blush so deeply? He had to admit though – it suited him, making him appear younger and happier, adding some bonus points of attraction, as if he needed any. The word cute swam in Sanji's mind but he would never say it out loud though, he wasn't in the mood for getting chopped to pieces.

Perhaps he could steal a picture of Roronoa like this, all surprised and flustered, having a hard time comprehending basic human interactions. Then he would probably frame it over his bed, all in the name of teasing him.

"Thanks," the other muttered in the end, burying his face in the parcel and refusing to meet his gaze.

He stared at the costume, somewhat bewildered, evidently unable to guess who or what he was supposed to dress up as.

"You're going as Zorro!" Sanji couldn't help the sarcastic giggle, as uncharacteristic as it was for him – perhaps the man had a strange effect on him,

"I thought it would be clever – because of your name." he went, barely suppressing his own laughter, "And he has a sword as well! It's the perfect choice for you, don't you think?."

The taller man shook his head, lips curving into a smile which soon morphed into a sunny grin.

(Hearing Zoro laugh did something _funny_ to his heart.)

"Damn, cook, you really are one cheesy bastard!" Zoro shot back but there was no edge to his words, if anything he seemed happier than he'd ever seen him before.

Sanji shrugged, a month ago he would have been offended, he'd have screamed an insult back or raised his leg for a kick. But now things were different, now he had an adorable six year old around, a directionally challenged marimo to help out in the kitchen and a twenty something child who wreaked havoc on his meat supply.

The new dynamic changed him, mellowed him down and took away the bitterness he'd felt for as long as he could remember.

"Don't just stand there, try it on, algae!" Sanji demanded, tone harsher for good measure.

Roronoa didn't protest, instead stood up and took his T-shirt off, as though that was the most natural thing in the world to do.

The cook couldn't help but _stare_ , taking in the smooth tan skin and the strong defined muscles underneath it.

His blue eyes trailed over Roronoa's scars – thin white lines which criss-crossed over his torso, like rivers on a map. If anything they made him all the more attractive to him, as if a proof to his strength and endurance, a reminder of the pain he'd survived.

"I bet you only bought this, so you could see me strip," Zoro whispered, turning to him and _winking_ like the damn asshole he was.

It was Sanji's turn to go red in the face, glad Chopper wasn't listening to their exchange, "Cocky bastard,"

Roronoa grinned at him, "That's how you like me,"

The chef rolled his eyes, "Touché,"

Zoro then proceeded to snake out of his torn, washed out jeans, tossing them aside on the floor. The French couldn't shift his gaze, hungry eyes falling over the man's plump ass and his strong thighs.

Various images flashed through his mind, none of them including any Halloween costumes or other clothes. He could picture the strong swordsman over himself, those damn good muscles working their magic. He'd never been attracted to a man before, hell he'd never even spared men a second look.

But Zoro…the damn bastard looked like sex on legs and he seemed to realize it which made him all the better in Sanji's eyes. Though he would never admit it, apparently he had a thing for arrogance, all mixed in with a round of banter between them. Not to mention, that six pack didn't hurt either.

"Cook, you might wanna tone down the looks, my son is in the other room," Roronoa joked, shaking his head as short locks of green swayed with his throaty laughter.

"Asshole," Sanji grumbled but still looked away, hating the way Zoro seemed to know all the right words to make him flustered, one way or another.

The private show the other man was giving him only lasted a few minutes, entirely too short in the French's opinion. Soon enough he stood before him, all dressed up as none other than the mythical legend Zorro.

Sanji grinned brightly at him, "You don't look half bad,"

Roronoa rolled his eye, stealing a look of himself in the reflection on the window.

"I'll kill you for this shit," he grumbled, "This is the cheesiest thing I've ever done."

It was true, the costume even provided a cheap, nylon cape which caught the fluorescent glint of the indoor lighting and added some bonus cringe points.

Sanji licked his lips, "You know Chopper will love it. Luffy probably too."

Zoro smirked, the look on his face shifting from slight annoyance to something else entirely, something warm and caring.

"Yeah, they will."

Speaking of the devil, the two flew in the room, much like a tornado of emotions.

"Sanji, the costume is so awesome!" the kid cried out, round grey eyes full of happiness and excitment.

The chef felt his heart melt at the sight, wishing he could seal this moment forever, so he could go back and play it on repeat, marvel at the three content faces that stood before him.

"I can't believe you got me a pirate costume!" Luffy all but shouted and the smoker was positive people in a radius of a few miles were hearing about it.

"How did you even know it was my childhood dream to be a pirate!?" he demanded, dark gaze full of awe,

The blonde shrugged nonchantly, "Must have been a hunch,"

He eyed Luffy who was dressed up in a stereotypical pirate attire, despite sternly refusing to have an eye patch as he deemed it would interfere with his trick-or-treating abilities, whatever that meant.

"Thank you _so much_!" the younger man cried out, throwing himself around Sanji's torso suddenly.

The chef froze on spot, sensing two long, skinny arms wrap around him as Luffy all but buried his head into his chest.

The contact was awkward at first, he was so unused to hugs, he'd almost forgot how they felt. Him and Law never embraced, despite carrying the unofficial tittle of best friends. The closest they'd got to a hug was that whole half armed thing they did at their university graduation. (And that been purely because Zeff had insisted, while pestering them about taking photos of them).

Slowly Sanji wrapped his arms around Luffy, returning the hug.

"This is the best Halloween ever!" The noirette shouted, rendering him nearly deaf in one ear.

"Glad you like it," he responded, turning to face the trio.

Zoro looked like hotness wrapped up in a cheap Halloween costume. Luffy fitted into the role nicely, as though he was born to be a pirate, travelling through the seas with some marry and probably equally crazy crew.

And Chopper was the cutest reindeer he'd ever seen. The boy looked adorable, dressed up as the animal, he'd even put the antlers which completed the look and a red nose (drawn with the lipstick Luffy had somewhere in his pockets and Sanji most definitely did _not_ want to know where he got it from).

 

**xxx**

 

"Well?" Luffy demanded impatiently, bouncing on the heels of his feet, "Get dressed up as well! You don't get to go costume free."

Sanji smirked at them, retrieving towards the bathroom to change. He caught the disappointed look which flashed on Zoro's face and it made him a little smug – so the bastard _did_ want to steal a glance of him!

Hopefully, that would happen too, though the chef didn't want to rush into things, despite the few dreams he'd already had about the two of them.

Upon retrieving there were a couple of gasps as they took him in,

"You're an elf!" Luffy screamed enthusiastically, clapping his hands at his own clever of observation.

"A garden elf or something, blondie?" Zoro demanded, smirking at him.

The cook shot him a dirty look, "No, moss for brains! For your information I am in fact-"

"Legolas!" Chopper cried out happily, eyes wide in amazement as he seemed to make the connection, "Dad, look, he even has a bow and an arrow!"

Roronoa appeared puzzled to no end, his gaze darting between the chef and his smartass son who was for sure a geek in the making,

"Uh, so this Legolas thing…he supposed to be a cartoon character or something?"

"No, dad," Chopper shook his head, the way kids did when they were eager to correct an adult making a mistake, "He's that cool elf from that big book I read, "Lord of the Rings,"

Zoro grinned, ruffling the kid's hair lovingly, "I swear, kiddo, you're too smart for your own good."

Sanji smiled warmly at the scene, memories of him and Zeff going through his head. Truth to be told his adoptive father would always fall asleep during their movie marathons but _still_ , it was the effort that counted. He missed the old fart, he should call more often.

"I can't believe you dressed like a character from a kid's book," Zoro teased, a devious look on his tan face.

The French felt a flicker of indignation in him come to the surface, sending him a glare, "For your information _"Lord of the Rings"_ is anything but a kid's book, it's a classic!"

"Whatever you say, blondie," Roronoa grinned, then he moved in and sealed their lips.

Luffy made an excited squeal and Chopper appeared unfazed, too preoccupied to marvel at his own costume.

Sanji smiled against the kiss, it felt warm and good and _right_.

Zoro tasted of sake and steel and he smelled like some cheap aftershave, still it was his nirvana and he melted into the contacted, unwilling for it to end. Their tongues collided, it felt like a challenge, something fun and simple, with the lingering feeling of something more, something yet to be explored.

For one long moment he let himself have this, soak in the feeling of happiness, grateful he'd chosen to chase after Zoro that fateful day.

 

**xxx**

 

"Where are we going now?" Luffy demanded excitedly, as soon as they stepped outside, "Can we please go trick or treating already?! Ace and I loved doing it when we were kids!"

Sanji opened his mouth to question who Ace was but thought against it, he'd ask another time or if the brunette felt like it, he'd share himself,

"Not yet. We have to get Mr. Grumpy here, then we head out."

"You mean, Torao right!?" the younger man cried out, "I can't wait to see him play dress up!"

"Mr. Law is coming too!?" Chopper appeared elated, "He's so cool, one day I'll be a doctor, just like him!"

Zoro patted his son on the shoulder as he held the jacket for him, "Of course you will,"

Sanji smiled, Law had better appreciate he was all but dragging him out of the apartment and offering him the chance to make friends for once.

"By the way, Sanji…you have any idea why Torao didn't reply to the text I sent him from your phone? I even asked him on a date! How mean of him not to respond!"

 

**xxx**

 

Law glared at his Messenger app, squinting his eyes as he took in the picture of a very happy looking Luffy.

He snorted, throwing the small device away from him.

Unfortunately he wasn't on duty that night which meant he got to spend the night at home, with the lights turned off in vain hope that perhaps the damn kids from the neighbourhood wouldn't bother him that way.

"Meow," Beppo jumped on his bed, invading the covers and claiming his rightful spot at the Spaniard's feet.

Trafalgar sighed, running tan fingers through the cat's long, soft fur,

"Don't meow-me, you're so fortunate,' he mumbled, "You're just a cat – you're not forced to socialize, make friends. And celebrate this dumb Holiday."

The cat meowed once more, as though mocking him.

Law grunted, these monologues he was having with his cat were getting concerning.

Perhaps he really needed to get laid.

It was then that Luffy's text flashed before his eyes, _"Wanna go out on a date?"_

And that was garnered with a photo of the brunette, that same sunny grin, which seemed to be his trademark, gracing his attractive tan face.

Law covered his eyes with a hand and sighed loudly. For the past few days no matter what he did his thoughts dragged him back to that same loud, obnoxious and kind of daring he say it - _cute -_ noirette.

Luffy – what kind of name was that anyway? And going on a date? Didn't Sanji inform him – Law doesn't go on dates! No, he just has sex with hot people in bars, every once in a blue moon. Then he gets back to his usual lonesome life as a surgeon with a shady past. Yeah, his life would make a good TV series.

"Man, I need to go out and find someone," he thought to himself, staring at the white ceiling of his room. Great, even his own home looked as sterile as a hospital these days.

Perhaps, going on a date wasn't such a bad idea, minus the whole small talk and the obligatory fake smiles. Not to mention how would he even find one?

It was then that Luffy's sunny image flashed before his eyes, all sparkly eyes and smooth tan skin.

The kid _did_ want a date, didn't he? Trafalgar scoffed but still took another appreciate glance at his photo, he _did_ look good.

So…what if? No! He couldn't think about that, he was Sanji's friend and he seemed naïve and kind enough, the sort of guy who wanted an actual date and not a mind blowing one night stand. He would probably even want to hold his hand and go to the movies. Law on the other hand, had different ideas about fun,

The image of two of them, tangled in the sheets flashed through his brain and then-

The doorbell rang. How anticlimactic.

Trafalgar grunted, covering his face and his ears with the fluffy pillow and pretending he was asleep. Maybe the damn kids would scatter away and leave him alone if he kept really quiet...

"I know you're in there, asshole!"

The Spaniard froze in spot – wasn't that Sanji's voice? Perhaps the blonde had decided to drag him out of the house and for them to head out, maybe even find some dates.

"Torao, you'd better bring candy!" he heard another voice and to his horror (and perhaps his delight as well) it was Luffy's.

His heart sped up, a small part of him thinking what were the odds the man he was thinking about would just show up at his door. If were a romantic, he'd say it was fate or something like that but he wasn't one to think about that. Hesitantly Law headed for the door, shaking his head, it was going to be a long night.


	2. Pleasantly Surprised

 

**Pleasantly Surprised**

 

"Let me get this straight…you want us to go _trick or treating_?" He demanded, crossing his long, tattooed arms over his chest in indignation.

He was met by an enthusiastic nod from Chopper and Luffy and found it hard to judge which of the two was more excited about the whole deal,

"You do realize we're in our early thirties, right?" the Spaniard grunted, sending Sanji, whom till that day he'd seen as sane, a bewildered look.

"Thirties doesn't mean eighties, Law" the chef reasoned, a smirk over his face.

Trafalgar eyed him suspiciously, the gears in his head turning. He knew it! Of course the damn ero-cook had fallen for that Zoro guy! And now apparently, out of nowhere he was ready to play dress up and act as a parent.

The realization almost made him laugh – a mere month ago the French wouldn't shut up about how straight he was and yet here he was, acting like a damn mother to the kid of another man. It suited him though.

He'd never seen Sanji quite so relaxed, so _happy_. That on its own made the dark thoughts in Law's mind hush and it nudged him to give a chance to Luffy and his best friend.

"Quit being such a prude," the green haired man reasoned, leaning in against the doorframe.

Trafalgar shot him a surprise look, ready to respond but then he felt a warm hand over his own. The contact alone sent something like electricity through him and he stared at Luffy's tan fingers, the way they contrasted against the black ink of his tattoos.

"Come on, Torao, I know deep down you're not _boring_!"

The surgeon flinched at the word, the way Luffy had said it…it sounded as though being boring was the worst thing in the world.

He glared at the younger man, their eyes colliding. Luffy's eye colour was an endearing dark brown, full of kindness and optimism. Law couldn't help the tiny smile that spread to his lips – the other seemed to have some weird effect over people, as though spilling his own happiness onto them.

"I don't have a costume," he reasoned to which he was met by a smirk on Sanji's part.

"How about you use your scrubs?"

Law was mortified for one long moment, he was pretty sure it was kind of illegal or at least morally wrong to wear his scrubs outside the premises of a hospital.

And yet…he knew the four wouldn't let him go until he was out, celebrating that damn holiday with them and probably looking like a moron while at it.

In the end he sighed, sending Luffy a bemused glare,

"You win this round, Mugiwara,"

**xxx**

They went on to explore the town, in search of treats.

Chopper roamed ahead happily, ringing on doorbells and collecting candy. Acting like a normal six year old as Trafalgar mused. Truth to be told, the kid was growing on him, he was fascinated with his innate talent for medicine and the childish curiosity behind those grey eyes.

Sanji and Zoro appeared to argue about one thing or another but their voices were light and carefree and it made him smirk – he could tell his best friend was starting to fall for the guy and-

"So…Torao,"

It was Luffy's voice that cut him away from his thoughts,

"Don't call me that," Law argued, sending the shorter man a poignant glare to which he remained oblivious.

Luffy plastered on a big smile which he struggled not to call cute,

"But your name is just too long," he complained,

Trafalgar huffed,

"That or you're just not the brightest bloke around,"

The brunette grinned at him, completely unfazed by the remark. It made a smirk make its way onto Law's lips – he could appreciate someone having thicker skin. People got offended too easily these days. Luffy's sense of humour, how easygoing he was different, something surprising but fresh – like dipping your toes in the pool the first time after a harsh winter.

"So…this is our first date, right?"

The Spaniard stopped in his tracks, taken aback by how straightforward the other could be. He searched for traces of ill intentions on his face, the task proving to be a little difficult in the dim street lighting.

He found none, Luffy appeared to be the epitome of honesty and optimism, all garnered with the desire to have a good time and take others along for the ride.

It was something rare, almost precious which Law had hardly seen during his lifetime. It made something awaken deep inside him, something he'd thought long dead.

_Hope._

"Hell, why not," he replied, words flying out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

The result was imminent, Luffy's lips stretched into the brightest smile he's ever encounter.

"Great!" he declared, dark eyes now sparkling with joy.

Law was taken aback as he felt a warm hand wrap around his own, this time it was legit handholding. Skinny fingers locked against the space between his own tattooed ones.

He stared at their intertwines fingers, bewildered. Luffy, as per usual didn't seem to notice.

Who held hands on a first date in the 21st century anyway?

"We'll have such a great time!" the brunette urged, voice high and enthusiastic as it soared towards the night sky.

Trafalgar grunted, caught between the joy that seemed to pour out of Luffy and his own rigid nature, his unwillingness to let people in. Generally when he did they got hurt. Or worse.

"Come on, let's go trick or treating in that house!" the brunette shouted, dragging him along in the direction of some poor stranger's house.

Law attempted to protest but all words died on his lips, something told him once Luffy set his mind on something there was no running away from it.

**xxx**

"Your son appears to be very smart," a woman with long, slick black hair claimed, stretching out a hand to ruffle Chopper's hair.

The boy blushed madly but smiled at her,

"Thank you, Miss."

She mirrored his smile, her turquoise eyes full of kindness as she put various colourful candy into his basket. Then she turned to Sanji and Zoro,

"You've raised such a good boy,"

The cook felt his cheeks burn, now they were being mistaken not only for a couple but actual parents. The idea made something nice and warm tingle deep inside his chest as he wished to experience it. And yet, he realized it wasn't his place to do it. Chopper was, after all Zoro and Tashigi's son and he had nothing to do with making him the wonderful, smart and kind child he was today. Sanji opened his mouth to correct the beautiful lady before him, when-

"Thank you," Zoro said, lips stretching into a trademark smirk as he leaned in against the door.

Sanji nearly gaped at him, sensing the blush stretch onto his damn neck and even his chest.

"Some time he should come play with our boys, Franky and I would love that," the woman went on, stretching out a tan hand and offering them a little card that read her name, Nico Robin and her phone number, all written in neat cursive.

"Too bad they're out trick or treating now…I might join them in a little while." She added while Sanji smiled warmly at her, already picturing her as someone he'd like to chat with over coffee.

And Chopper too, he needed to find friends, no child deserved to grow up alone. After all, he'd learnt that the hard way.

"We'll call you sometime," he assured as Robin bid them goodbye and they went on with the trick or treating.

The chef hesitated as he stepped in closer to Zoro,

"Oi, moss for brains…you sure it wasn't a problem that she mistook us for parents?"

The man hesitated, the expression over his tan face hard to read,

"Already told you - I've never cared about people's opinions, don't tell me you do, blondie,"

Sanji couldn't stop the smile at his response, even if he wanted to, feeling as though a weight was being lifted off his shoulders,

"Plus Chopper likes you," Roronoa added, voice quieter, "Maybe we should, uh, try going on dates more often."  
The cook's heart slammed against his chest, damn the bastard for saying something like that so casually, as though he was reading off his damn grocery list,

"As long as it's without costumes," the swordsman went on, the joke melting away whatever trace of tension there was.

Sanji grinned at him, soaking in the warmth their newfound relationship promised.

He leaned in, so close to Zoro he felt his hot breath dance over his own thin lips,

"We might keep the costumes for some other time," he teased, the look of shock on Roronoa's face priceless.

xxx

"You've ever been on a Halloween first date before?" Law asked, voice slightly annoyed as he struggled to find common ground with Luffy.

Truth to be told he wasn't the best when it came to that frustrating small talk dates called for. He much preferred to talk about science and medicine, about things that actually mattered, rather than to come with twenty different ways of complaining about the weather.

To make it worse, he'd never actually been in a relationship. He was no blush virgin by any means, if anything he had plenty of experience when it came to sex.

It was just that usually things began and ended with sex when it came to him. He's pick up some good looking dude in a bar, take him home, fuck and then by morning the bastard would be out of his bed and by extension out of his head.

Law didn't do dates. And yet, here he was on one, dressed up as the doctor he actually was,

"Nope!" Luffy admitted, sunny grin on his face, "I don't really know much about love and what not."

He had a sheepish look on his face, as though he was a flustered teen. He even proceeded to rub the back of his head, like a kid being scorned by his parents.

Trafalgar licked his lips, something about the innocent look on Luffy's space sparked interested in him. Perhaps there was more to what met the eye when it came to the brunette.

"Neither do I," he replied, honest.

The younger man shot him a surprised look,

"But you look…so hot! I thought everyone would want to be your boyfriend."

Law chuckled at his words, unable to neglect the nice feeling his praise offered. For whatever reason he enjoyed hearing Luffy say nice things about him, even when he usually cared little about people's opinion.

"Must be your bad personality then, I mean all you do is smirk and snicker," Luffy went on to joke, sending him a mischievous look. Trafalgar shook his head, way to ruin the good impression.

He sent him a glare, raising a hand for a playful smack on the shoulder. Before he could touch him though Luffy let out an overdramatic (and perhaps girly) scream and ran towards the nearest house.

**xxx**

"A doctor and a…pirate?" the owner of the house asked, leaning in against the doorframe.

Before them stood a tall, skinny looking old man with the wildest afro they'd seen a while. He was dressed as a skeleton, going as far as making his face ridiculously pale and bony.

For a second there Law considered that perhaps it wasn't even a costume but then dismissed it – no way in hell was he starting to believe in the supernatural.

"Every pirate needs a doctor!" Luffy declared, as though he knew everything about life in the sea.

Trafalgar shot him a bemused look, feeling a little offended he was being reduced to the captain's doctor,

"Now, come on, grandpa, give us some candy!" the brunette went on to urge,"

It made Law roll his eyes,

"Hey! I'm not your grandpa, don't you see, I'm a skeleton!" the old man roared with laughter, "And don't you think you're a little too old to go trick or treating?"

Luffy shrugged nonchantly,

"Meh, age is just a number, it's the adventure that counts!"

The stranger's thick lips stretched into a smile, a tint of nostalgia evident in his dark eyes,

"That's the spirit!" he encouraged, stretching out a hand and pouring some candy into Luffy's basket, "Mmm, you know you'd make a really good pirate, I should know, I was one once."

Luffy's eyes went wide and round in childish amazement,

"Really!" he gasped, as though that was the most fascinating bit of information, "You should tell me all about it! Here, Torao, take his number, I'll call him!"

Law sent him a glare, as if to convey, _are you kidding me_ , but still did as told, saving Brook's number on his phone.

"And you, the grumpy looking doctor," the skeleton dressed man turned to him, "You'd better appreciate your boyfriend, he seems really nice!"

Trafalgar opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Luffy's warm laughter,

"Shishishi, you hear, that Torao!"

Law's lips betrayed him, curling into a nice smile, against himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going, plenty of houses left for you to terrorize."

**xxx**

A few hours later and many calories added to their day, they all set contently in the park, enjoying the surprisingly warm October night.

Sanji, Zoro and Chopper looked a lot like a real family, sitting close to one another as they laughed together and took lazy pictures in dim lighting.

The chef would occasionally raise the question of Chopper being way past bedtime but Zoro would brush it away, earning himself a glare. The scene made Law smirk, he could definitely see Sanji filling in the mum role, ever the worrier.

He let out a sigh, allowing himself to enjoy the moment.

Trafalgar looked up towards the sky, mesmerized at the way stars contrasted against the black sky – tiny dots of white. The autumn leaves rustled against one another, creating a soft, pleasant sound.

He closed his eyes, feeling something strangely akin to peace.

Luffy was standing right beside him, munching on the various candies contently. Law sensed his arm brushing against his own and let himself soak in the warmth the shorter man exuded. Literally and otherwise.

There was a pause, a soft silence between them which reeked of familiarity. It was strange, such a rare sight to see Luffy quiet. But it was nice, it felt good and _right_ – as though they had known each other for years and not mere weeks.

Perhaps it was just the way Luffy worked – he was one of those rare people who felt like you knew them all along, who felt a little like _home_.

"Torao?" the other nudged him in the ribs, taking away from the serene moment,

"What?" Law asked, voice perhaps a little harsher than intended.

"You should let yourself be happy, you know," Luffy said, his tone nonchalant and carefree as ever.

And yet there was something more to his words, some hidden depth Trafalgar hadn't bother to notice. He raised an eyebrow, an unspoken challenge to go on,

"Life's too short for it to be boring," the brunette added, lips curved into a small, slightly melancholic smile.

The Spaniard was surprised his sudden change of mood, suspicious of how mismatched it seemed with Luffy's sunny, carefree personality.

Was there perhaps more to him than he'd let himself see?

The brunette appeared to stare at the darkness right before them but Trafalgar had the strangest feeling he was looking at something else, perhaps reliving times long gone.

"It should be lived without regrets."

The words resonated with him, they sounded like something a man – a father figure, he knew long ago would say. He leaned in against the tree behind him and turned to face Luffy.

His eyes were closed, his posture completely relaxed. The surgeon mused – he could be wrong, but the other seemed as though he was remembering something.

"Sounds like good advice," Law caved in the end, which earned him a broader smile,

"You really came up with those words on your own?" he investigated, raising an eyebrow.

Luffy broke into a laugh, the sound soft and melodic, dissipating into the darkness of the night sky.

It did something funny to Law, melting a piece of the ice he surrounded himself with. He was starting to think, he'd like to hear that laugh more often.

"My brother told me this," he responded after a while.

Law caught something was _off_ in his voice, there was a slight shift in the atmosphere. Blink and you miss it but he still noticed it. He opened his mouth to question him but then –

Luffy shifted, coming closer to him.

He was so close, Trafalgar could sense his hot breath, which smelled of candy, over himself.

They stood like that for a while, staring at each other. Law caught Luffy's eyes, they appeared black in the cheap fluorescent lighting of the street lamps.

The expression behind them was a mix of curiosity and happiness, garnered with tiny flecks of lust.

Law hesitated for a moment too long, caught up between his desire to kiss the man and his own demons who wouldn't let him get close.

In the end Luffy seemed to decide for them both, leaning in and taking his lips.

Trafalgar stiffened at first, unaccustomed to having anyone in close proximity. But as Luffy's lips were on his own, the touch surprisingly warm and inexperienced, he leaned in, melting into the moment.

He bit down on the other's bottom lip, an invitation to let him in which he did.

It was evident the younger man was inexperienced and he even toyed with the idea of this being his first kiss. The thought of it sparked a trace of possessiveness in Law, he took pleasure in the sense of innocence which seemed to surround Luffy.

Law deepened the kiss, pleasantly surprised as the brunette appeared to be learning what to do, how to respond to the contact.

His hands were over his shoulders, then one travelled up, finding its way into his hear. He tugged a little at his shiny black strands and Trafalgar was caught off guard by the sensation, moaning into the kiss.

That seemed to excite the other more than anything so far but in the end they broke apart, taking a deep breath of the fresh, cool night air.

Law smirked as he saw the faint blush over the brunette's cheeks, he truly looked so much younger.

Luffy licked his lips, dark eyes shining with excitement as he scooped even closer. This time Trafalgar didn't shoo him away, his skin craving for more contact.

"See, I told you we would have so much fun!" he exclaimed, taking his hand once more.

"Mm, you might have been right, for once." Law teased, taking strange pleasure in the casualness between them after the kiss.

Luffy treated it as though it was the most natural thing in the world, as though they'd done it a hundred times and more.

"Just wait till you see our next date, Torao,"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Law and Luffy's first kiss? Sanji slowly slipping into the role of a mum? And of course cameo by Brook and Robin?
> 
> Did you enjoy the Strawhats as they celebrated Halloween (and went on dated at the same time xD)
> 
> P.S: Did you celebrate? What did you go as? 
> 
> Please review and share your impressions, I love any feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of this!  
> What did you think of everyone's costumes? Sanji ad Legolas...Yeah, I just love LORT too much to pass that, haha.  
> Thoughts on Law's love life or the lack of therefore before Luffy xD ? And how fast do you think the strawhat'll get to changing his mind?  
> Anyway, what about you - do you celebrate Halloween? What are you going as?  
> I live in Eastern Europe and we don't celebrate it all that much here but I do as I adore the holiday and hopefully managed to convey it in the story, I was smiling so much while writing this!  
> Next part will focus more on Law and Luffy, I'll post in a few days!  
> Please leave a review and share your thoughts!


End file.
